На руках
by BadWolf'sGirl
Summary: Кто бы мог подумать, что бегать в кроссовках сложнее, чем на каблуках! Теперь Кейт Бекетт придется смириться с последствиями :
1. Глава 1

На руках

_Посвящается моей дорогой подруге Анюте)_

_Душа, с днем рождения!_

Глава 1

Кейт припарковала машину, и они вместе с Каслом вышли. Райан и Эспозито оставили свою где-то за углом, но уже успели присоединиться к детективу и писателю.

- Вы обойдете с черного входа, - начала Бекетт, - а мы с Каслом войдем с парадного.

- Окей, - Кевин и Хавьер кивнули и направились в переулок.

Рик и Кейт стали приближаться к входной двери, как вдруг она резко распахнулась. Бекетт сразу же узнала парня, выскочившего на улицу, и моментально среагировала.

- Не двигаться! Полиция Нью-Йорка! – крикнула она, вытащив пистолет из кобуры. Но парень не хотел так просто сдаваться и, что было мочи, рванул через улицу.

- Черт! – выругалась Кейт. - Райан, Эспозито, сюда! – Бекетт погналась за подозреваемым. Она заметила, что Рик последовал за ней, ничуть не уступая в скорости.

«Его действительно, как собачку, нужно запирать в машине с припущенным стеклом, чтобы не задохнулся! Ну, я ему все выскажу, как только догоню вот этого засранца…» - подумала Бекетт, оказавшись на противоположной стороне улицы. «А милый бы из него песик получился…» - с улыбкой в мыслях добавила она. «Стоп! Милый? Серьезно? Я только что сама себе призналась, что Касл милый?». Ей вспомнился их разговор с агентом Шоу:

- Да у него память, как у кокер-спаниеля! – язвила Бекетт.

- И преданность тоже, - вполне серьезно ответила Шоу.

Бегун свернул за угол, что, наконец, заставило детектива сосредоточиться на своих прямых обязанностях. Она знала, что следом за ней, помимо Касла, бегут Кевин и Хави, а значит, волноваться о том, что Рик может пострадать, нет никаких оснований – он прикрыт с двух сторон.

Вдруг подозреваемый поменял направление – решил срезать через парк. Он неплохо перепрыгнул через метровый забор, что так же блестяще сделала и Бекетт, перенеся весь свой вес на одну руку. Ноги Кейт коснулись земли, и она с силой оттолкнулась, придав себе ускорения. В этот момент позади себя она услышала что-то вроде «Еху! Да я просто Джеки Чан! О, нет, Принц Персии!». Из этого Бекетт сделала вывод, что Рику также удалось перемахнуть через ограду.

Неожиданно преследуемый вновь изменил направление и побежал в сторону одного из выходов, как вдруг притормозил. Кейт была не важна причина снижения его скорости, она просто решила этим воспользоваться. Сделав последний рывок, она приблизилась к нему и только потом, достаточно разогнавшись, заметила… На выходе из парка рабочие ремонтировали дорогу, поэтому довольно обширный участок асфальта был перекопан. Кейт увидела, что парень попытался пробежать мимо выбоин, а Бекетт…хмм… В общем, даже если бы она захотела, она просто не успела затормозить.

«Спринтер» перепрыгнул небольшую яму, чего нельзя сказать о детективе. Пока она теряла равновесие, Бекетт уже представляла, как Касл будет подкалывать ее по этому поводу. Однако у нее было значительное утешение – детектив налетела прямо на этого «ловкача», который ещё секунду назад думал, что удача на его стороне…

Итак, Кейт с силой врезалась в свою жертву, и тот, конечно же, не смог удержаться на ногах. Бекетт впечатала его всем своим весом в асфальт. Они повалились на землю, и Кейт, быстро переместившись на коленях, оказалась сверху, взяв ситуацию под контроль.

- Джеймсон Уитли, - сказала она, пытаясь восстановить дыхание после бега, - вы арестованы за убийство Стивена Вэста, - Кейт резко завела его руки за спину и надела наручники. - Вы имеете право хранить молчание, - выдохнула она, - так что заткнитесь, пожалуйста.

Рядом с ней уже стояли два других детектива и писатель. Все трое, как и сама Кейт, все ещё пытались отдышаться после небольшой разминки.

- Это, - сказал Рик, сделав глубокий вдох, - убийство, побег, неудача… Теперь я знаю, как заставить тебя оказаться сверху. На мне… - он игриво улыбнулся. Кейт пыталась подавить свою улыбку, но, черт возьми, это же был Касл!

- Очень смешно, Касл, - ответила Бекетт, а затем обратилась к Райану и Эспозито. - Надо доставить его в участок, ребят, - парни кивнули и обошли задержанного.

Детектив, все так же будучи на коленях, освободила «бегуна» и позволила Хавьеру и Кевину поднять несчастного с земли. Сама же ещё раз перевела дух и уставилась на Касла, в прямом смысле слова протягивающего ей руку помощи.

- Спасибо, но я сама, - состроила рожицу Кейт и начала вставать. В этот момент она почувствовала боль в районе левой лодыжки и поняла, что не может на нее опереться. Из-за этого она немного отклонилась назад и вновь села на асфальт.

- Кейт, что с тобой? – Рик тут же напрягся и, сев рядом на корточки, аккуратно коснулся своей рукой ее спины. Бекетт увидела в его глазах столько нежности и заботы, что почти забыла про проблему с ногой и про то, что она сидит посреди улицы. Но голос Эспозито вернул ее к реальности.

- Йоу, Бекетт, ты в порядке? – искренне волнуясь, спросил он вслед за Каслом.

- Эм... не совсем, - детектив закатала штанину джинсов и осмотрела свою лодыжку. Видимых повреждений не было, а значит, что все не настолько ужасно.

- Похоже, я подвернула ногу… или растянула. Я не знаю, просто больно опираться.

- Видишь, придурок, что ты наделал! – злостно сказал Хавьер и толкнул Джейсона с такой силой, что, если бы Райан не держал его под руку с другой стороны, то Уитли вновь встретился с асфальтом.

- Эй! Я подам на вас в суд! – начал было возмущаться задержанный. - Вы не имеете права со мной так обращаться!

- Да ну? – ухмыльнулся Эспо, - здесь, кроме нас, ещё два детектива и гражданский, которые могут подтвердить, что ты сопротивлялся аресту и что мои действия были необходимы и правомерны… Я прав, Райан, - обратился Хавьер к напарнику после небольшой паузы.

- Абсолютно, детектив. Задержанный ведет себя крайне агрессивно, - после слов Райана Уитли не решился сказать что-либо ещё. Кевин и Хавьер посмотрели на Кейт и Рика, сидящих на земле.

Касл был абсолютно серьезен и смотрел на лодыжку Бекетт. Спустя мгновение он очень бережно провел ладонью по ее ноге. Его действительно волновала ее травма, а Кейт… Что ж, ее волновала только его рука, скользящая по ее коже.

- Нам нужно в больницу, - сказал Рик, подняв глаза на Кейт. Как бы она ни хотела отказаться, Бекетт все же понимала, что консультация врача необходима.

- Мда… Кажется, придется, - выдохнула она и посмотрела на Райана и Эспозито.

- Ладно, вы езжайте с этим в участок и объясните заодно всю ситуацию Гейтс.

- Конечно, - отозвались они.

- Касл, надо подогнать машину, - сказала Бекетт, - боюсь, что я до нее не дой…

Не успела она закончить фразу, как почувствовала, что одна рука Рика обвила ее талию, а вторая уже успела подхватить ее под колени. Ещё секунда – и вот уже она на руках у Касла. Она. Лучший детектив Нью-Йорка. На руках у писателя Ричарда Касла. Посреди улицы в центре города! А самое ужасное, что рядом были Хави и Кевин. Краем глаза она видела, как они пытались подавить улыбки. Bad poker face!

Ее же собственный взгляд был сосредоточен на Рике, как и его на ней. И лишь спустя, возможно, целую вечность, она поняла, что крепко держит его рукой за шею.

«Это было инстинктивно!», - оправдывала она себя. «Чтобы не упасть, я просто схватилась… Мне же нужно было за что-то схватиться!.. О, Боже, какие у него глаза… Отвернись, Кейт! Ох, а плечи... Заткнись, Кейт!». Детектив ещё бы долго ругалась сама с собой, утопая в его глаза, но голос Райана прервал ее размышления.

- Эм, ну, ладно, - сказал Кевин улыбаясь, - мы пошли.

Кейт и Рик посмотрели друг на друга, а затем на детективов, отчаянно старающихся не засмеяться в голос.

- Позаботься о ней, - добавил Эспо.

- Хави! – одернула его Бекетт, но они с Райаном уже шли к машине.

Эспозито всю дорогу «случайно» толкал задержанного. Ну, а когда он так же, «абсолютно ненарочно», впечатал его в дверцу машины, Кейт и Рик не смогли не улыбнуться. Бекетт, конечно, не была фанаткой насилия, но ей очень льстило, что Эспозито пытался отплатить ее обидчику.

- Ну-с, - прервал, наконец, тишину Касл, - идем?

Он посмотрел на нее и улыбнулся. Кейт поняла, что ее рука по-прежнему обвита вокруг его шеи. Это как бы не правильно… Да же? Но, черт возьми, когда у нее ещё будет возможность побыть у Ричарда Касла на руках? Тем более есть объективные причины и никаких обязательств.

- Касл, я все же думаю, - начала она, - что тебе лучше подогнать машину сюда. Я тебя здесь подожду. И будь уверен, - улыбнулась она, - никуда не убегу.

- А вдруг, - ухмыльнулся Рик, - я не могу так рисковать.

Немного поудобнее взяв Бекетт, Касл направился к тротуару.

Он шел спокойным шагом. Его лицо не выражало абсолютно никаких эмоций по поводу его «ноши». Прохожие на них косились, кто-то улыбался, а детектив все больше заливалась краской.

- Касл, на нас все пялятся, - сказала Кейт.

- И пусть, - улыбнулся Рик.

- Что они о нас подумают? – все больше смущалась она.

- А какая разница, что о НАС подумают незнакомцы на улице? – спросил он, на секунду поймав ее взгляд.

- Ну, ты довольно известная личность в Нью-Йорке, - тихо ответила она. – Я не хочу, чтобы завтра во всех газетах мы были на первой полосе.

- Моей репутации уже не навредить.

- Причем тут ты? – Бекетт закатила глаза. – МОЯ репутация, Касл. МО-Я!

Кейт скрестила руки на груди и уставилась на Рика. Он лишь улыбнулся и свернул за угол. Машина Бекетт была дальше на противоположной стороне. Сделав ещё несколько шагов с рассерженной Кейт на руках, Касл собрался переходить дорогу, как вдруг они услышали:

- А это идея!

Касл и Бекетт повернулись и увидели молодого парня с девушкой. Он, поддавшись порыву, подхватил свою спутницу на руки и стал кружить. В это же мгновение звонкий смех девушки разнесся по улице, и писатель с детективом не могли не улыбнуться.

Через минуту парень, наконец, поставил девушку на землю и обратился к Рику.

- Спасибо за вдохновение, - улыбнулся он, прижимая девушку к себе, - вы отличная пара!

- Мы не… - начала, как обычно, Кейт.

- Благодарю, вы тоже, - перебил ее Касл.

Молодой человек поцеловал свою девушку и, крепко обняв за талию, потянул дальше по улице. Кейт, которая хотела возмутиться по поводу встревания Рика, улыбнулась этой счастливой парочке и совершенно забыла про свое негодование. Она и не заметила, как вновь одной рукой обвила Рика за шею. Нет, она определенно не умеет себя контролировать рядом с ним.

Когда они, наконец, оказались возле машины, Кейт уловила, что он за ней наблюдает. Тогда она поняла, что по-прежнему улыбается, как идиотка, и совершенно не может согнать эту улыбку.

- Заткись, Касл, - сказала она, все ещё улыбаясь.

- Я вообще ничего не говорил, - усмехнулся он.

Открыв дверцу машину, Рик посадил Кейт на пассажирское сиденье. Затем, обойдя машину, устроился на водительском.

- Ключи, пожалуйста, - обратился он к ней. – Сегодня я поведу.

- У тебя слишком самодовольное выражение лица, - ответила она. – Я почти готова вызвать такси, чтобы стереть эту ухмылочку, - подколола Кейт. Рик надул губы и сделал вид, что обиделся.

- Ладно, ладно, держи свои ключи, - ответила Бекетт. Нельзя было устоять перед этими его рожицами. Лицо Рика озарила улыбка, и он завел двигатель.


	2. Глава 2

Глава 2

- Ничего серьезного, детектив Бекетт, - сказал доктор, глядя на рентген, - кости целы, это просто небольшое растяжение.

- И что теперь? – спросила Кейт, сидя на кушетке.

- Ну, дня 2-3 на ногу не следует опираться. А вообще, я бы вам настоятельно рекомендовал в течение недели посидеть дома. Ноге необходим покой.

Кейт хныкнула: целую неделю сидеть дома… Что может быть «прекрасней»? Она начала пререкаться с доктором, но Касл ее перебил и был настолько настойчив, что ей пришлось отступить.

- Я сейчас схожу за мазью, - продолжил врач, - будете растирать 2-3 раза в день. И ещё дам вам обезболивающие. Сегодня их точно лучше принять, а дальше – смотрите сами.

- И тогда я смогу пойти домой? – спросила Бекетт, которой нисколько не нравились ни больницы, ни ощущение собственной слабости.

- Ну, УЙТИ-ТО вряд ли, - улыбнулся доктор, - если только упрыгать.

- Я ее унесу, - усмехнулся Рик и, заметив свирепый взгляд Кейт, поиграл бровями.

Спустя мгновение доктор вышел за лекарствами. Кейт вздохнула и откинулась на кушетке. Она услышала, что завибрировал мобильный. Это была смс-ка от Ленни и полученная ранее от Хави. Быстро набрав им ответы, она убрала телефон в карман. Затем Кейт поняла, что Рик наблюдает за ней и отчаянно пытается сдержать улыбку.

- Что? – спросила Бекетт.

- Ничего, - активно борясь с собой, ответил он.

- Касл! В чем дело? – повысив голос, спросила Кейт.

- Прости, просто… - Рик усмехнулся, а затем продолжил говорить. – Просто я знаю тебя 4 года. Практически каждый день ты ходишь на каблуках. При этом ты умудряешься мастерски в них бегать за преступниками… - Рик сделал паузу. - Но сегодня ты в кроссовках… и ты подвернула ногу…

Касл хихикал, и Бекетт старалась не засмеяться в ответ.

- Мне просто интересно, - парировал он, - если ты пройдешься босиком, то вообще ноги переломаешь? – Рик, с сочувственным выражением лица, положил свою руку Кейт на колено и легонько тряхнул.

- Знаешь, что, Касл, - сказала она, - я запомню этот твой мега-джентельменский поступок: смеяться над женщиной, которая упала да ещё и травмировалась!

- Ну, Беееееекетт, - улыбался Рик, - ну, согласись, смешно же. Что именно сегодня. В кроссовках.

- Я с тобой не разговариваю! – с наигранной обиженностью сказала Кейт и улыбнулась, сбросив его руку.

В этот момент как раз вернулся врач. Как только тюбик мази и баночка с обезболивающими были получены, Бекетт вновь оказалась на руках у Касла. Ладно, ей это нравится.

Они ехали в машине и непринужденно болтали. Но вот машина проскочила поворот к ее дому.

- Куда мы едем? – нахмурилась она.

- Ко мне, - спокойно сказал он.

- С какого перепуга? – начала возмущаться Бекетт.

- Ну, я буду за тобой ухаживать, пока у тебя недельная инвалидность.

- Я не инвалид, Касл! Я прекрасно могу о себе позаботиться, мне не нужна помощь.

- Я знаю, но это все же некомфортно, - ответил Рик. – Ну, вот скажи, что ты будешь делать? Прыгать? – улыбнулся он.

Кейт одарила его свирепым взглядом, но не ответила сразу. Она действительно не хотела к нему ехать. Во-первых, ей действительно не нравилось ощущение беспомощности. Во-вторых, ей не нравилось, когда за нее принимают решения. А в-третьих, ее, мягко говоря, смущала перспектива столь длительного общения с Каслом – днем и, НЕДАЙБОЖЕ, ночью. Она боялась быть с ним наедине, потому что она могла сорваться. А дальше… Он захочет нормальных отношений, но у нее внутри слишком много страхов и демонов прошлого. Она ещё не готова. Ведь так?

- Касл, посмеялись и хватит. Вези меня домой, - отрезала Бекетт.

- Нет, Кейт, прости, но я о тебе позабочусь. Хочешь ты того или нет. Я буду отличным питомцем, к тому же, Марта и Алексис будут очень рады. Алексис вообще будет вне себя, когда узнает, что я намерен продержать тебя в заложниках целую неделю, - он вновь посмотрел на нее и мило улыбнулся.

«Я о тебе позабочусь… Черт, я его ненавижу! Это нечестно. Он слишком милый и добрый… и хороший… и красивый…». Кейт одернула себя за эти мысли и демонстративно стала игнорировать Касла.

Спустя 10 минут Рик припарковался возле своего дома и, обойдя машину, открыл дверцу со стороны Бекетт.

- Ну, - улыбнулся он, - пойдем на ручки. – Рик наклонился вперед, но Кейт не сдвинулась и с места, скрестив руки на груди.

- Ну, же, Бекетт, хватит дуться. Я же для тебя стараюсь, - сказал он.

- А я вот не припомню, что давала на это согласие! Ты меня не забыл спросить? – детектив процедила слова, даже не взглянув на него.

Рику стало обидно от ее реакции. Он попробовал говорить спокойно, несмотря на то, что воспоминания причиняли почти физическую боль.

- Когда-то я просил тебя довериться мне и отступить, - тихо сказал он, - но ты, как и всегда, оттолкнула меня, а потом чуть не погибла… Я никогда не смогу забыть то, что чувствовал, когда держал тебя на руках, а ты медленно умирала… Я не говорю, что небольшой вывих ноги угрожает твоей жизни, я просто хочу, чтобы ты позволила кому-то помочь тебе. Я хочу, чтобы с тобой все было в порядке…

Рик закончил говорить. Кейт, посмотрев на него, тяжело сглотнула. В горле застрял комок из-за его боли и ее собственной. Она видела этот его взгляд раньше. Всего однажды, но очень хорошо его запомнила. Он выражал безысходность, потому что Рик не мог ее убедить отступить, злость, ведь она словно не видела, что Касл всего лишь старается ее защитить, и боль, которую принесла ему эта любовь…

Бекетт стало стыдно за то, как она относиться к его искренней заботе. Если она хочет держать его на расстоянии, вовсе не обязательно быть грубой и жесткой. Она все на свеете отдала, лишь бы не видеть этого его взгляда…

Кейт слабо улыбнулась и протянула руки к нему. Рик мягко улыбнулся и подхватил ее на руки.

- Добрый веееечееер…мистер Касл и детектив Бекетт, - поздоровался с ними швейцар и придержал дверь, тем самым помогая войти. Рик улыбнулся ему и кивнул, а Кейт опять смутилась.

- Пока мы были в больнице, - прервал тишину лифта Касл, - я отправил Алексис сообщение. Она расстроилась, что ты пострадала, но обрадовалась, узнав, что я попробую привести тебя к нам.

- Как будто у меня был выбор, - усмехнулась Кейт.

- Если бы ты действительно была категорически против, я бы не стал настаивать, - ответил он.

- То есть, я могу все же поехать домой? – улыбнулась Бекетт. Рик прищурил глаза. – Так я и думала.

Лифт прибыл на этаж, и Касл вышел из кабины. Не успели они подойти к квартире, как дверь распахнулась.

- Папа! Кейт! – девушка на мгновение замолкла. – Отлично смотритесь! – улыбнулась она, заметив, как отец подмигнул ей. Ну, а Бекетт, в сотый раз за день покраснела.

- Привет, тыковка, - ответил Рик, заходя внутрь.

- Привет, Алексис, - отозвалась смущенная Кейт.

- Печально, что мы встретились при таких обстоятельствах, - сочувственно произнесла дочь Касла, - но, похоже, это единственный способ заставить вас прийти к нам в гости.

- Даже в этом случае, - начал Рик, усаживая детектива на стул в кухне, - она не хотела к нам ехать. Как видишь, пришлось силком тащить, - сказал он и обнял подошедшую Алексис.

- Я просто не вижу в этом никакой необходимости, - наконец, ответила Кейт. - Я бы прекрасно справилась сама…

- Но с нами веселее, - улыбнулась младшая Касл.

- И вкуснее, - добавил писатель, уже вымыв руки. – Кто хочет есть?

- Я! – ответила Алексис и повернулась к Кейт, ожидая пока та тоже ответит, заразившись ее хорошим настроением. Бекетт закатила глаза, после чего сказала:

- Ладно, ладно, я тоже хочу есть, - улыбнулась она. Алексис обняла Кейт и направилась к отцу, скорее, мешать, чем помогать. Касл поспешил выгнать ее со своей территории, и «обиженная» дочь присоединилась к Бекетт за столом.

- А где бабушка? – спросил Рик, ополаскивая кастрюлю.

- Репетирует новую пьесу, - ответила Алексис, притянув чашку с солеными орешками поближе к ним с Бекетт.

- Она к ужину вернется? – вновь, не оборачиваясь, задал вопрос Касл.

- Без понятия, - выдохнула девушка, закидывая арахис в рот.

- В любом случае, сделаю спагетти и на нее тоже. Может, захочет вечером поесть. - Сказал писатель. - Если, конечно, вообще сегодня придет, - добавил он и продолжил порхать по кухне.


	3. Глава 3

Глава 3

«Готовка» проходила довольно весело. Они много шутили и смеялись. Алексис периодически таскала у Касла кусочки овощей и ветчины. Кейт была в доле, поэтому на ней лежала миссия по отвлечению внимания. Беспроигрышный вариант: разве мог Рик обделить Кейт вниманием?

Ужин прошел в такой же легкой и непринужденной обстановке. Марта, видимо, решила повеселиться с коллегами, так что к вечеру она так и не вернулась. А Касл и Бекетт приняли предложение Алексис о просмотре фильма.

Пока младшая Касл копалась в дисках, Рик все докапывался до Кейт: удобно ли она сидит, не нужно ли ей чего-нибудь. Особенно позабавило ее, когда он, с небольшой подушкой в руках, стал суетиться и спрашивать, как ее лучше подложить под ногу Кейт. В конце концов, Рик сел по центру на диван, обняв дочку. Бекетт сидела с другой стороны на небольшом расстоянии от него, даже не собираясь двигаться ближе.

Не зря Алексис так ждала «Кота в сапогах». Довольно милый и веселый мультфильм. Этот кот из «Шрека» просто не может оставить кого-то равнодушным. Каслу же больше всего понравилась фраза «золотые яйца». Кейт пыталась сдерживать улыбку всякий раз, когда он выдавал очередную шутку по этому поводу и делал многозначительные взгляды. Но это, пожалуй, одна из самых сложных вещей в мире. Мы можем сдержать практически все. Любую эмоцию. Но смех…СМЕХ СДЕРЖАТЬ НЕВОЗМОЖНО!

Бекетт действительно наслаждалась просмотром мульта, но ее клонило в сон. Возможно, от обезболивающих. Она понемногу скатывалась в сторону, пока не почувствовала плечо Рика. Кейт сразу же попыталась принять исходное положение, но рука Касла мягко легла на ее плечо. Он ее приобнял, тем самым говоря, что все в порядке. Голос разума почти что срывался на крик внутри нее, но ей было абсолютно все равно. Бекетт задвинула мысли подальше и устроилась на плече у Рика, аккуратно положив свою руку ему на живот. Касл притянул ее ближе, покрепче обняв. Фраза «как же это неправильно» больше не звучала в ее голове. Все, что она могла осознавать, погружаясь в приятную полудрему, это то, что Рик невероятно удобный и мягкий.

Сквозь сон, она услышала, что Алексис встала и начала что-то говорить. Кейт приоткрыла глаза и увидела, что дочь Касла вытащила диск с мультфильмом.

- Спокойной ночи, пап, - сказала девушка, наклонившись к отцу и поцеловав его в щеку.

- Спокойной, милая, - ответил Рик.

Алексис смущенно посмотрела на Бекетт, безмятежно лежащую на ее отце и также пожелала ей спокойной ночи.

- И тебе, Алексис, - тихо, но внятно отозвалась детектив.

Алексис ещё что-то сказала Каслу, он ей что-то ответил, но мысли Кейт уже были далеко. Она заснула.

Рик проводил дочь взглядом до лестницы и ещё раз пожелал ей приятных снов. Он взял пульт и выключил телевизор. Его сразу же окружила приятная тишина, нарушаемая лишь спокойным и размеренным дыханием Кейт на его груди. Он коснулся губами ее макушки и сделал глубокий вдох. Он наслаждался этим моментом. Он хотел запомнить каждую мелочь, каждую деталь и, особенно, ощущения. Любимая, спящая на его плече – что может быть приятнее?

Как можно осторожнее, и почти не разворачиваясь, он вновь поместил одну руку под колени Бекетт, а второй обнял ее за талию. Сквозь сон Кейт устроилась поудобнее в его руках, и он встал на ноги. Касл обошел журнальный столик и направился к лестнице на второй этаж.

Сделав несколько шагов, он вдруг остановился. Рик посмотрел на Кейт, безмятежно спящую у него на руках, и просто не смог больше бороться с собой. Она выглядела такой маленькой и беззащитной. Он ни за что ее не оставит. Никогда.

«Она меня убьет», - подумал он, разворачиваясь на ступеньке, - «но это будет только завтра», - улыбнулся он сам себе и, сойдя с лестницы, направился в противоположную сторону.

Касл аккуратно толкнул приоткрытую дверь своей комнаты. Теперь к приятной тишине добавилась успокаивающая темнота. Вернее, полумрак, так как от окна исходил слабый свет ночного города. Рик подошел к кровати и бережно положил Кейт, стараясь не разбудить. Касл был ужасно рад, что он такая ленивая задница. Сегодня утром он не заправил свою постель, лишь небрежно прикрыв ее одеялом. Ему не составило труда вытянуть краешек ткани из-под Бекетт и накрыть им ее.

Он ещё раз посмотрел на самую прекрасную женщину в мире и направился обратно в гостиную, чтобы выключить свет.

Его взгляд упал на тюбик с мазью, лежащей на столе. Кейт воспользовалась ею всего раз, хотя доктор рекомендовал ей сделать это раза 2-3. Касл взял тюбик и, выключив везде свет, вернулся в свою комнату.

Между тем в его голове поселилась мысль, от которой он никак не мог отделаться.

Встав с противоположной стороны кровати, он включил маленький светильник. Бекетт поморщилась сквозь сон и отвернулась от света. Касл обошел постель и остановился. Он зафиксировал свой взгляд на ее лице. Он просто хотел посмотреть на это нежное создание, которое на самом деле было крутым детективом полиции.

Лицо Рика не выражало никаких эмоций, но внутри шла настоящая битва. Одна мысль сменяла другую и в итоге, со словами: «Возможно, завтра меня уже не будет в живых… Если она, конечно, об этом узнает», - он выдохнул и присел на кровать.

Честное слово, когда Касл увидел эту чертову мазь, он подумал, что надо бы разбудить Бекетт, чтобы она намазала лодыжку на ночь и дальше спокойно спала. Но проблема в том, что она уже спала. И это было так мило… Ему не хотелось ее будить. Но какими бы благородными не были его намерения, одно гаденькое личное желание все же было – прикоснуться к ней.

Сделав очередной глубокий вдох, Рик передвинулся на кровати и положил ноги Кейт к себе на колени. Каждую секунду он бросал испуганные взгляды в ее сторону, но она по-прежнему была в мире грез. Касл сглотнул и, наконец, закатав штанину на больной ноге, стянул носок.

Ещё около минуты прошло, прежде, чем он окончательно набрался смелости. Он выдавил немного мази себе на руку, чтобы она успела согреться и не была холодной, а потом стал потихоньку массировать лодыжку детектива. Ещё не понятно, кто из них наслаждался этим больше. Рик заметил, что Кейт улыбнулась сквозь сон. Это почти заставило его забыть о том, в какой она завтра утром будет ярости… «Если узнает», - продолжал он успокаивать себя.

Тем не менее, Касл закончил втирание лекарства и с небольшим разочарованием вернул носок и штанину в исходное положении.

Рик поднялся и направился в ванну. Умывшись и переодевшись, он вернулся в комнату. Бекетт уже перевернулась на одну сторону и тихонько спала, поджав ноги под себя. Касл на минутку засмотрелся этой картиной. Кейт выглядела как спящий котенок, а ее белые носки прекрасно ассоциировались с кошачьими лапками. Писатель улыбнулся уже в который раз за вечер и лег на кровать с другой стороны.

Погасив свет, он глубоко вздохнул. Рик столько мечтал о том, что Кэтрин Бекетт окажется в его постели… Ну, почему у судьбы такое нездоровое чувство юмора?..

Он также перевернулся на один бок и подвинулся поближе к Кейт. Она лежала к нему спиной, свернувшись калачиком. Он должен, он просто обязан когда-нибудь узнать, как ей удается всегда пахнуть вишенками…

Касл поднял голову и посмотрел на комод, стоящий возле двери в ванную. Убедившись, что кобура с пистолетом находится на достаточном расстоянии, он вновь приблизился к Бекетт. Ох, завтра он будет убит. Дважды. Оба раза – выстрелом в голову… Но, черт возьми, когда у него ещё будет такая возможность?!

Рик пододвинулся ещё ближе и обернул свою руку вокруг талии Кейт. Он знал, что она спит и что она делает это неосознанно, но когда ее рука накрыла его, а сама она прижалась к нему всем телом, Каслу захотелось скакать по комнате. Он зарылся в ее мягкие каштановые волосы и стал засыпать.

Уже очень давно детектив не спала так хорошо и спокойно. Слабые лучи солнца становились ярче. Кейт поморщила нос из-за света, падающего ей на лицо, но вставать явно не собиралась. Ей хотелось ещё понежиться в приятной полудреме, но мысли все же стали понемногу приходить в порядок. Бекетт лежа и улыбалась утру. Она чувствовала себя такой отдохнувшей и полной сил.

Лишь через несколько минут, она заметила, наконец, тяжесть на своей талии. Ей это абсолютно не мешало и, даже, наоборот, добавляло комфорта и ощущения безопасности. Спустя ещё минуту, сонный мозг Бекетт сообразил, что ее кто-то обнимает. И она не могла не улыбнуться, подумав, как их тела идеально подходят друг другу… Стоп.


	4. Глава 4

Глава 4

Кейт резко открыла глаза. Тумбочка – определенно, не ее. Окно – не ее. Спальня – не ее. Она аккуратно повернула голову и увидела Рика сзади. Он тихо и размеренно дышал, уткнувшись носом ей в шею.

Детектив собиралась завопить и высказать ему все, что она о нем думает, но он («засранец», как подумала Кейт) сквозь сон притянул ее к себе. Это казалось нелепым: словно у большого плюшевого медведя есть своя собственная мягкая игрушка, которую он обнимает во сне!

Их тела были абсолютно прижаты друг другу. Кейт затаила дыхание. Ее это просто сводило с ума… Нужно высвободиться из его рук как можно скорее, пока не случилось чего-нибудь, о чем она пожалеет. Пожалеет? Правда, же?

- Касл, - тихо сказала она, но ответа не последовало. – Касл! – чуть громче повторила Кейт и подумала, что если он сейчас скажет «не вставай, останься в постели», она его убьет.

- Ммм… ещё чуть-чуть, пожалуйста… - неясно промычал Касл ей в шею. Его дыхание обжигало кожу. Черт! Она должна выбраться прямо сейчас!

- Рик, проснись! – громко сказала Бекетт.

- А? Что? Кейт? Доброе утро, - все ещё сонным голосом протороторил писатель, не удосужившись открыть глаза.

- Блин, Рик, да проснись ты уже! Что я здесь делаю? Почему мы спим вместе?!

- Ох, Кейт, ну что ты так кричишь с утра пораньше… - неожиданно для себя абсолютно спокойно сказал он.

- Касл, почему я в твоей спальне?! И почему ты спишь со мной?! – возмущалась Бекетт.

- Уже не сплю… - сказал он, удержав ее от попытки соскочить с кровати.

- Рик! Пусти! – выдохнула Кейт, вновь плюхнувшись на подушку. – И ответь мне!

- Я хотел быть рядом, если тебе что-то понадобится, - вяло пробормотал он.

- Это может объяснить наше нахождение в одной комнате. Но почему ты спишь со мной? В ОБНИМКУ?!

- Эм… дай-ка подумать… Я хотел быть рядом, если тебе что-то понадобится, - с улыбкой в голосе ответил он. – А в обнимку только лишь потому, что это чертовски приятно, - сказал он и нежно коснулся ее шеи своими губами.

- Знаешь, что! Я с тобой даже обсуждать это не хочу! – распылялась детектив. – Отпусти меня немедленно! Я возьму такси до дома.

- Господи, женщина, ты всегда такая шумная и буйная по утрам? – спросил он, прикладывая больше усилий, чтобы удержать ее на месте. – Ах, да, как я мог забыть наше утро в наручниках… - выдохнул он. – Всегда.

На последнем слове Рик пересилил очередную попытку Кейт вырваться и в мгновение оказался сверху. Кейт замерла. Его тело полностью накрыло ее… Что она там хотела? «Скорее выбраться из его объятий», да? Ее испуганный взгляд встретился с его игривым. Дыхание Бекетт участилось, и она сглотнула внезапно появившийся комок в горле.

Рик был счастлив, что он все ещё жив. Нельзя сейчас подпускать Кейт к оружию… Больше всего ему нравилось ее замешательство, ее нерешительность. Она сомневается в том, чтобы оттолкнуть его… Эта мысль просто выбивала у него почву из-под ног! Хорошо, что он лежит. О, да! Как же это хорошо во всех смыслах!

Он улыбнулся, увидев, как она закусила свою нижнюю губу, а затем Касл медленно склонился к ее шее. Легкие поцелуи стали покрывать ее кожу. Кейт могла лишь тяжело выдохнуть. Рик воспринял это как положительную оценку своих действий и продолжил. Он аккуратно поймал мочку ее уха между зубами и тихонько прикусил.

- Касл…

Это уже был не вздох. Это был стон. Как бы он хотел до конца своей жизни слышать ее именно так и из-за него.

- Рик, что ты делаешь…

Услышав свое имя, он почувствовал напряжение во всем теле. А ее голос, тихий и хриплый, напрочь лишал рассудка.

- Доброе утро, Кейт, - сказал он и внезапно поцеловал ее в губы.

Он аккуратно пытался заставить ее ответить на поцелуй, но она не поддавалась. Вот только бешено стучащее сердце умоляло Бекетт об обратном. Рик мягко дотронулся рукой до ее щеки и, взяв ее лицо в ладонь, вновь поцеловал. Его прикосновение задвинуло разум Кейт в дальний ящик, и она ответила. Боже, как же давно она этого хотела. А с тех пор, как попробовала его губы на вкус во время поцелуя под прикрытием, это вообще стало чуть ли не навязчивой идеей, в которой она себе никогда бы не призналась.

Рука Рика переместилась на ее левое бедро. Он слегка сжал его и стал углублять поцелуй. От комбинации этих действий остатки ее разума окончательно пали перед наплывом чувств. Он продолжал ласкать и целовать ее, но дальше ничего не предпринимал, за что Кейт была благодарна ему и разочарованна одновременно.

Когда воздух был уже необходим, Рик отстранился. Правда, это у него получилось не сразу, ведь Бекетт крепко прижимала его к себе, обхватив за шею. Их дыхание было неровным, грудь вздымалась у обоих, делая их ещё ближе друг к другу.

- Что… это значит? Что это было? – все ещё хриплым голосом спросила Кейт.

- А это значит, детектив, что мне второй раз в жизни удалось урвать самый потрясающий поцелуй у самой экстраординарной женщины на свете, - прошептал он ей прямо в ухо, отчего по ее телу вновь прокатилась волна жара.

- Рик, я… - начала Кейт, но Касл ее перебил, посмотрев прямо в глаза.

- Кейт, пожалуйста, не делай шаг назад. Я так рад этому утру… Нет, я счастлив. Я очень счастлив. Не убегай от меня…

У Бекетт перехватило дыхание от его взгляда. А умоляющий тон его голоса в сочетании с голубизной глаз просто сжимал ее сердце. Спустя пару минут она, наконец, выдохнула.

- Хорошо, - ответила Кейт.

- Правда? – встревожено спросил Рик.

- Да, я попробую… - слабо улыбнулась она.

- МЫ попробуем! – твердо сказал он и вновь ее поцеловал.

На этот раз она сразу ответила ему, все ещё стараясь уложить в голове, как все быстро изменилось и почему ее это не особо беспокоит.

- Ты такая вкусная, - улыбнулся он ей в губы.

- Ты тоже, - выдохнула она ему в ответ, и ещё раз поцеловала.

- Как насчет завтрака? – спросил Рик, поцеловал кончик ее носа.

- Если ты только позволишь мне воспользоваться твоей ванной сперва.

- Ты можешь пользоваться чем угодно в этом доме. Особенно мной, - игриво добавил он.

- Я запомню, - ответила она.

Кейт не верилось, что их общение не изменилось. Они по-прежнему шутили и дразнили друг друга, но никто из них не чувствовал напряжения или неудобства. Она боялась, что они это потеряют, став парой, но нет… А ведь они спали всю ночь в объятьях друг друга, уже минут 10-15 он придавливает ее к кровати и почти столько же целуют.

- Кстати, хотел тебе вчера предложить, но кое-кто уснул прямо на мне, - улыбнулся Касл. – Можешь взять из шкафа все, что необходимо: рубашку, футболку, шорты, штаны. Не думаю, что тебе понравится все время ходить в джинсах и кофте.

- Я не думаю, что это хорошая идея… - запаниковав, сказала Бекетт.

- Ты здесь на неделю, - безапелляционным тоном заявил он. - Если хочешь, мы можем съездить к тебе домой. Но если все упирается только в одежду, то я не вижу в этом смысла.

Кейт замешкалась. Она должна провести с Риком целую неделю. Прошла только одна ночь, а они уже…встречаются? Что тогда будет завтра? А послезавтра? Ходить в его одежде – это слишком лично, но безумно сексуально.

- Ну, Кейт, как тебе эта идея? – спросил он и поцеловал ее в шею.

«Черт, он умеет убеждать», - подумала Кейт, а Рик продолжил говорить, делая паузу после каждого слова, чтобы целовать ее кожу.

- Неужели… ты… правда… хочешь… сейчас… куда-то… ехать…

- Нет… не хочу, - со сбившимся дыханием ответила она.

- Отлично! – сказал он. – Тогда завтракать!

Рик слез с Кейт и подхватил ее на руки. Его лицо озарила улыбка и он вновь ее поцеловал.

- Ванна в твоем распоряжении. Тебя отнести? Может, помочь с чем-нибудь? Ну, там, спинку потереть? – улыбнулся он.

- Территория небольшая, Касл, - ответила она, - допрыгаю. И нет, спасибо, сама справлюсь.

- Многое теряете детектив, - ответил он, поставив ее на ноги возле шкафа с одеждой. – Как будешь готова, позови. Не вздумай сама добираться до кухни! – повысив голос, добавил Рик

- Ты пытаешься мною командовать? – спросила она, изогнув бровь.

- Получилось? – уже обычным голосом переспросил он.

- Ох, Касл, - засмеялась она.

Рик улыбнулся и вышел из комнаты. Ещё какое-то время Бекетт смотрела на закрывшуюся дверь. Все казалось таким невероятным. Она и Ричард Касл. Ее любимый писатель, напарник, друг, которого она так долго отталкивала. Все изменило утро. А ведь ничего даже не было…


	5. Глава 5

Глава 5

Детектив открыла дверцу шкафа. «Касл, ты такой модник», - улыбнулась она. Обилие рубашек, брюк, спортивных штанов, костюмов просто поражало воображение. Кейт выбрала белую рубашку и легкие светлые штаны на завязках, чтобы их можно было затянуть на ее фигуре.

Душевая Рика было просто невероятной, а ванная казалась такой притягательной, что Бекетт с удовольствие бы там осталась навсегда. Приняв душ, Кейт переоделась в одежду Касла. Черт, он был прав: все время ходить в узких джинсах и облегающий кофте было бы неудобно. Поправив волосы перед зеркалом, детектив вышла (выпрыгнула) из ванны, а затем и из комнаты. С кухни шел приятный аромат яичницы и бекона.

- Касл! – позвала она. Боже, как же она себя глупо чувствовала. «Отнеси меня!», - продолжила Кейт в голове свою фразу и усмехнулась.

Рик быстро подлетел к ней и, подхватив на руки, понес в кухню.

- Будешь вафельки? – спросил он, поиграв бровями.

- Можно, - улыбнулась она.

- Кстати, классный прикид, - добавил Касл.

- Свободный слишком, - ответила она, когда он аккуратно посадил ее за стол.

- До ваших идеальных форм, детектив, - сказал писатель, - мне далеко.

Он стал наклоняться к ней, смотря на губы. Кейт улыбнулась.

- Да, опять, и нет, не надоело, - ответил он на ее улыбку, прочитав мысли, и поцеловал. Она коснулась рукой его щеки, а он положил свою ей на колено.

Это выглядело чем-то обыденным: утро в одной постели, поцелуи, совместный завтра, она в его одежде… К этому можно привыкнуть. И это ее пугает.

- Доброе утро, - послышался смущенный голос Алексис.

Кейт резко отпрянула от Рика, а он, облизнув губы, посмотрел на дочь.

- Доброе, тыковка, - сказал он, возвращаясь к плите. – Садись, завтрак готов.

- Кейт, - девочка обняла Бекетт, - я очень рада, что вы здесь.

- Привет, Алексис, - ответила Кейт, также обнимая ее. – Я тоже рада, - добавила детектив, немного краснея.

Касл быстро накрыл на стол и все принялись за еду.

- Вафли? – удивилась Алексис. – Давно ты их не делал.

- Сегодня утром у меня было вдохновение, - улыбнулся Рик.

Кейт поперхнулась кусочком хлеба и бросила гневный взгляд на Касла. Алексис немного смутилась, но улыбка, которую она силилась удержать, все же проявилась на лице. А затем завтрак стал таким же веселым, как и вчерашний ужин.

- Спасибо, пап, все было очень вкусно. Особенно вафли, - вставая из-за стола, улыбнулась младшая Касл и посмотрела на детектива. – Мне пора в школу, так что до вечера, - сказала она, обняв поочередно Рика и Кейт.

- До вечера, милая, - улыбнулся Касл.

- Удачи, Лекс, - ответила Бекетт.

Девочка взяла куртку и сумку и направилась к двери. В этот момент входная дверь распахнулась.

- Доброе утро, мои дорогие! – с театральной интонацией сказала Марта.

- Привет, бабушка, - обняла ее Алексис на пороге, - и пока, бабушка, - закончила девочка, выйдя из квартиры.

- Доброе, утро, мама, - ответил Рик

- Здравствуйте, Марта, - отозвалась Кейт.

- Ну, и где ты была всю ночь? Хотя, постой… Мне лучше не знать, - улыбнулся Касл.

Глаза Марты были прикованы к Бекетт. Мать Касла сразу же заметила, что Кейт сидит в одежде ее сына.

- Я отлично проводила время с друзьями, - наконец, сказал Марта. – А ТЫ, что делал всю ночь?.. – обратилась она к сыну, периодически кидая на Бекетт многозначительные взгляды.

Рик вздохнул, покачав головой, но ничего не ответил.

- Кейт, дорогая, рада тебя видеть, - хитро добавила женщина.

- Я здесь не по своей воле! – выпалила Кейт, чем вызвала у Касла смешок. – Ваш сын просто невыносим, - сказала она и посмотрела на Рика, прищурив глаза.

- Что ты опять натворил? – с наигранным укором в голосе спросила Марта.

- Я?! Я вообще ничего не сделал! Правильно говорят, благими намерениями… - Рик надул губы, и Кейт не могла не засмеяться.

- Вчера, - начала Бекетт обращаясь к Марте, - я растянула ногу при задержании преступника. Мне нельзя на нее опираться дня два…

- Три, - вставил Касл. Кейт цокнула языком и закатила глаза.

- Ладно, может, три. И Касл, не спрашивая моего разрешения, привез меня сюда. Да ещё и шагу ступить не дает: таскает на руках, как будто я мешок с картошкой!

- Ты вовсе не мешок с картошкой! – снова влез Рик. – Ты нежное и тоненькое вишневое деревце… - прокашлявшись, добавил он. Кейт метнула в него злобный взгляд.

- Ммм… на руках, - улыбнулась Марта, прерывая их баталию взглядов. Значит, вы тут со вчерашнего дня вместе. Как спалось? – приподняв брови, спросила женщина, а Бекетт снова покраснела.

- Отлично, мама. Нам спалось хорошо, - ответил Рик.

Марта многозначительно улыбнулась, как бы говоря «Ну, кто бы сомневался, что ВАМ спалось хорошо!».

- Завтракать будешь? – поспешил сменить тему Касл, увидев смущенную Кейт.

- С удовольствием, - ответила Марта, - но для начала переоденусь и вымою руки.

Как только Марта скрылась на втором этаже, Рик встал и начала убирать пустые тарелки. После небольшой паузы он, наконец, обратился к Кейт.

- Я хотел кое-что спросить, вернее уточнить, - сказал он, подойдя к ней. – Эм… моя дочь уже видела, как мы целовались, а моя мать и вовсе решила, что мы спали вместе. Нет, фактически она права, но я не об этом.

- Так о чем ты, Касл? – видя, как он путается в словах и, видимо, в собственных мыслях, спросила Бекетт.

- Я… Могу я официально считать и называть тебя своей девушкой? – осторожно спросил он.

«Ох, черт, это быстро. Это слишком быстро! Ведь так?» - думала Кейт, кусая свою нижнюю губу. Рик не отводил от нее взгляда и терпеливо ждал. В голове Бекетт проносилось множество мыслей. Ее желание сказать «да», подавшись чувствам, сталкивалось с рациональным страхом обжечься об эту любовь. Любовь?

- Кейт? – обратился Рик, когда молчание затянулось. – Если ты переживаешь по поводу того, что думает моя семья, то это лишнее. Они уже в полном восторге, как я погляжу, - мягко улыбнулся он. – А ребята в участке вообще будут прыгать от счастья. Быть может, кто-то из них сорвет куш на рабочем тотализаторе, - игриво добавил Касл. – Ну, так что скажешь?

- Я… Я боюсь, что не смогу дать тебе столько же, сколько ты даешь мне. Я боюсь, что не смогу сделать тебя счастливым… - тихо ответила она. – И я очень боюсь, что, если ты когда-нибудь уйдешь, я не смогу этого вынести…

- Ох, Кейт, - выдохнул Касл, став сразу же серьезным. Он взял ее лицо в ладони и сказал:

- Я НИКОГДА тебя не оставлю. Я всегда буду рядом. ВСЕГДА.

- Обещаешь? – чувствуя себя наивным подростком, спросила детектив.

- Обещаю, - твердо и без промедлений ответил он.

- Тогда я рада быть девушкой Ричарда Касла, - улыбнулась Кейт и охотно ответила на его пылкий поцелуй.

- Я за вас очень рада, - послышался голос Марты, спускающейся по лестнице.

- Спасибо, мама, - сказал Рик, оторвавшись от губ детектива. Кейт смутилась.

Черт, их снова поймали! «Надо учиться контролировать себя рядом с ним…» - подумала она и стала наблюдать за тем, как Рик, наложив своей маме еды, занялся приготовлением кофе.

Марта рассказывала о новой постановке, в которой она играет далеко не последнюю роль. Это пьеса одного молодого, но очень талантливого юноши. Она рассказывала довольно интересный сюжет, а Касл постоянно вставлял свои комментарии, заставляя Кейт смеяться. Под конец рассказа Марта уже готова была задушить сына полотенцем. А предпринятая ею попытка и театральные крики Касла «На помощь! Кто-нибудь, вызовите полицию!» заставили ее смеяться до боли в прессе.

- Безумная женщина, - улыбнулся Рик, когда Марта, едва успев доесть завтрак, уже выскочила из квартиры, захватив сумку и пальто.

- Кого-то она мне напоминает, - сузив глаза, сказала Бекетт.

- Ой-ой-ой, - показав язык, писатель продолжил мыть посуду.

- На самом деле, мама у тебя замечательная. И в этом она мне тоже кого-то напоминает, - усмехнувшись, сказала Кейт. Рик улыбнулся ей через плечо и сполоснул очередную тарелку.

- Как твоя нога? – спросила он через какое-то время.

- Немного ноет, думаю, лучше выпить обезболивающее… - печальным тоном сказала Бекетт.

- А что так трагично-то? – улыбнулся Рик, вытирая руки полотенцем.

- Просто от них я опять захочу спать. Это не так весело… - выдохнула Бекетт.

- Значит, поспим, - улыбнулся Рик. – А мазь? Ты сегодня ее использовала?

- Да, я после душа натерла ею ногу.

- Жаль… - тихо сказал Рик.

- Что? В смысле? Чего тебе жаль? – удивленно спросила Бекетт.

- Эм, нет, ничего, - ответил он и вытащил стакан, чтобы налить Кейт воды для лекарства.

- Касл, что значит «жаль»? Объяснись! – распылялась Бекетт.

- Хорошо, хорошо, только не шуми, - сказал, Рик приближаясь к ней со стаканом в руке. – На, выпей сначала и успокойся, я тебе все объясню.

Кейт хотела ему ещё что-то сказать, но он положил указательный палец ей на губы. А затем кивком опять попросил принять обезболивающее. Бекетт выдохнула и, закинув таблетки в рот, быстро осушила емкость. Поставив стакан на стол, она вновь обратилась к Рику.

- Ну? Я жду, - недовольным тоном сказала она. Касл выдохнул и начал говорить.

- Вчера вечером ты заснула прямо на мне, - сказал он, - и не проснулась, даже когда я перенес тебя в комнату. Я видел, что ты не воспользовалась мазью, но мне было жалко тебя будить… - Рик сделал паузу, а Кейт сглотнула, почувствовав напряжение в теле. – В общем, я сам растер тебе ногу… А «жаль» сказал потому, что мне у меня нет возможности вновь прикоснуться к твоей бархатистой коже на лодыжке, - закончил он, немного улыбнувшись.

Кейт действительно не знала, что ей нужно сказать. Если бы она вчера проснулась от его прикосновения, то, скорее всего, застрелила бы его. Не обращая внимания на то, что он о ней заботится. Но сегодня… Сегодня они уже встречаются. И что такого в том, что ее парень к ней прикасается?

- Знаешь… Тебе очень повезло, что этим утром мы стали парой, - сказала она, - иначе ты был бы уже мертв.

- Я к этому подготовился, заранее убрав твой пистолет подальше от кровати, - улыбнулся Рик, наклоняясь к ней

Кейт засмеялась, отвечая на поцелуй. Касл обнял ее за талию, а она обхватила его шею руками. Он потянул ее на себя, и она поднялась на ноги, вернее, на одну. Хотя это было не важно, потому что он держал ее так крепко, что ей не нужно было на них опираться.

- Как насчет кино? – прошептал он ей в губы.

- Я не против, - ответила она, возвращаясь к его губам.

Спустя ещё несколько минут он, наконец, отстранился от нее и, немного развернув ее в сторону, подхватил на руки.

- Я могу к этому привыкнуть, - сказала Кейт, обнимая его плечи и шею.

- Я на это надеюсь, - улыбнулся он, усаживая ее на диван в гостиной.

- Есть какие-то пожелания относительно кино? – спросил он, отойдя к телевизору.

- Вообще-то, я бы не хотела сейчас смотреть какой-то фильм. Мне кажется, я все-таки засну. Так что, может быть, мы посмотрим «Друзей»? Пару-тройку серий. У тебя, вроде, была вся коллекция, - ответила она.

- Я только за, - отозвался Рик. – Какой сезон хочешь?

- Давай сначала, с первой серии.

- Хорошо, - сказал он и, вытащив диск из коробки, включил плеер.

- И, кстати, не дай мне проспать весь день. Иначе ночью я не смогу заснуть.

- Ночью не сможешь заснуть? – игриво повторил Касл. – Это довольно спорный аргумент в просьбе разбудить тебя.

Кейт закатила глаза, но ничего не ответила, улыбнувшись.

Захватив пульт, Рик так же сел на диван рядом с Кейт. Он отвел руку в сторону, предлагая ей, как и вчера, навалиться на него. Бекетт знала, какой он мягкий и удобный, поэтому долго не размышляла. Устроившись на его груди, она обняла его одной рукой. Рик накрыл ее пледом, который лежал возле него, и, поцеловав Кейт в макушку, нажал кнопку «плей».

Первую и вторую серию Кейт внимательно смотрела и не прекращала смеяться, как и Рик. А вот третья была для нее уже, как в тумане. Единственное, что она о ней помнила – это то, что серия закончилась, сменившись четвертой.

Когда Кейт окончательно затихла, Рик наклонился, чтобы взглянуть на ее лицо. Спокойный и безмятежный сон – вот, что он увидел. Он осторожно поцеловал ее волосы и вернулся к просмотру сериала.

Четвертая серия закончилась, и Касл, убаюканный размеренным дыханием Кейт, сам захотел спать. Он выключил телевизор и развернулся.

- На кровати будет удобнее, - шепотом сказал он сам себе, аккуратно беря ее на руки, как вчера.

Рик вновь принес ее в свою комнату и положил на постель. Кейт поморщилась от солнечного света, проходящего сквозь стекло, так что Касл прикрыл окно шторой. Затем, недолго думая на это раз, он лег с другой стороны и притянул Бекетт к себе. Сон стал медленно окутывать и его сознание тоже.


	6. Глава 6

Глава 6

Рик проснулся и посмотрел на часы. Было почти пять вечера. Скоро должна прийти Алексис и нужно разбудить Бекетт.

- Кейт, просыпайся, - аккуратно разворачивая ее к себе начал Рик.

- Ага… сейчас… - сонно ответила детектив.

- Кейт, - мягко позвал он, - просыпайся, уже почти пять вечера.

- Пять? – все так же, еле слышно переспросила она. – Почему ты раньше меня не разбудил…

- Потому что я сам спал. Здесь, с тобой, - ответил он, окончательно уложив Кейт на спину и постепенно накрывая ее сверху.

- Риииииик, - с улыбкой протянула она, когда он стал целовать ее шею.

- Заметь, я тебя бужу намного нежнее. Без криков и драк, - прошептал он ей рядом с ухом. Если бы глаза Бекетт не были закрыты, она бы их закатила.

После нескольких минут в объятьях друг друга они, наконец, решили встать. Когда Касл вновь стал крутиться на кухне, Кейт, сидя за столом, не могла не улыбнуться.

- Что? – спросил Рик.

- Ничего, - сказала она.

- Почему ты улыбаешься? Неужели у меня штаны сзади порвались? – наигранно заволновался он и стал крутиться вокруг своей оси, пытаясь посмотреть назад. Кейт засмеялась.

- Просто у нас жизнь по принципу ленивца: поспал – поел, поел – поспал…

- Отличная метафора, детектив, могу я позаимствовать ее для Никки Хит? – улыбнулся Касл.

- Неужели ты ее покалечишь? – приподняв бровь, спросила Кейт.

- А что такого? – удивился он.

- Рук будет за ней ухаживать?

- Полезно для их отношений! – улыбнулся Рик.

Спустя некоторое время пришла Алексис, а следом за ней и Марта. Последняя, как и всегда, долго дома не задержалась и вновь убежала покорять ночной город. Сегодня была пятница, а значит, до понедельника или, хотя бы, воскресенья, ее можно не ждать. Алексис собралась на выходные к подруге за город. Касл, конечно же, был не против – «мировой папа». Тем временем Кейт начинала нервничать по поводу того, что они будут все время наедине…

В начале восьмого за Алексис заехала подруга с родителями. Обнявшись на прощанье с отцом и Кейт, девочка выскочила из квартиры с небольшой сумкой в руках.

- Остались только мы, - улыбнулся Касл, садясь рядом с Бекетт на диван.

- От тебя все женщины разбегаются, Касл, - подколола его Кейт.

- Но ты-то здесь, - ответил он, вновь накрывая ее пледом и притягивая к себе.

- Просто я не могу ходить, - съязвила она.

- Ах, ты…

Рик развернулся к ней и стал щекотать, Кейт визжала, как девочка-подросток, но ничего не могла с собой поделать. В итоге пытка закончилась поцелуями, а затем они вновь приняли их уже обычные положения – в обнимку на диване.

- Посмотрим «Очень плохую училку»? – спросил Касл, беря пульт.

- Это что? Порно? – захихикала Бекетт.

- Нет! – засмеялся он. – Но мне нравится ход ваших мыслей, детектив… - добавил он и вновь поцеловал. – Вообще-то, это комедия, - ответил Рик, отстранившись.

- Тогда давай, - крепче обняв Рика, согласилась Кейт.

Понятно, почему Касл не хотел смотреть этот фильм с Алексис. Может, это и не порно, как предположила Кейт, но пошлых шуток в нем хватает. Хотя фильм это ничуть не портит. Бекетт смеялась без остановки. Уже целые сутки улыбка не сходит с ее лица… В этой семье всё и все могли ее развеселить.

Когда кино закончилось, Касл встал с дивана и пошел делать кофе. Бекетт сидела, наблюдая за ним. Затем ее взгляд упал на приоткрытую дверь кабинета, вернее на то, что было за ней. Она смогла разобрать, что это постер довольно большого формата, но картинка не была знакомой. Через пару секунд Кейт сообразила, что это обложка его новой книги. Теперь ее любопытство было невозможно остановить.

Проверив, что Касл поглощен приготовлением кофе, Бекетт быстро поднялась и за несколько прыжков оказалась в кабинете Касла.

Черт, обложка была как всегда отличной: черный силуэт девушки с пистолетом на синем фоне, а снизу подпись «Frozen Heat». Кейт передернуло от воспоминаний о морозильной камере, но она успокоилась, почувствовав, как руки Рика обвивают ее талию.

- Испортила мой сюрприз, - прошептал он ей на ухо.

- Откуда мне было знать, что ты ее мне покажешь? Я должна была ее увидеть! – сказала Кейт, разворачиваясь в его руках. Касл мог только выдохнуть, а затем поцеловал ее.

- В этой комнате есть ещё какие-нибудь сюрпризы и секреты? – улыбнулась Бекетт. Ее улыбка сползла в тот момент, когда Рик тяжело сглотнул. Его взгляд вдруг изменился. Она видела этот взгляд всего несколько раз, но прекрасно знала, с чем он был связан.

- Касл, в чем дело? – обеспокоенно спросила она.

- Ничего. Пойдем, кофе стынет, - ответил он, пытаясь утянуть ее за собой.

- Подожди, - присев на край стола, сказала Бекетт. - Что случилось? Это как-то касается меня?

Молчание затянулось на несколько минут, а тревога Кейт тем временем возрастала в геометрической прогрессии.

- Касл! Ответь мне! – повысив голос, сказала она.

Ещё немного помедлив, Рик посмотрел ей прямо в глаза.

- Что ж, рано или поздно ты бы все равно узнала, - тихо сказал он, подходя к телевизору. Дотронувшись до экрана, Рик развернулся к Кейт и стал ждать ее реакции.

У Бекетт перехватило дыхание. Кажется, в легких не то, что нет, а никогда и не было воздуха. На мониторе сначала высветилась ее фотография, а затем стали выскакивать лица всех тех, кто был связан с делом ее матери. Под фотографиями были подписи, а сами они были соединены линиями, не раз пересекающимися друг с другом. Но главным в этой схеме был вопрос, рядом с фотографией Бекетт. Четкий острый шрифт спрашивал: «Кто снайпер?».

Ещё несколько минут Кейт не могла пошевелиться. Ее взгляд метался от одной фотографии к другой, и чем дольше она это делала, тем сильнее поднималась ярость внутри нее.

- Касл… - сглотнув, начала она. – Что. Это. Значит?

- Я пытаюсь тебе помочь…

- Кто тебя просил, черт возьми?! – перебила его Бекетт. – Мы снова вернулись на три года назад?! Когда ты влез в дело моей матери, чтобы просто удовлетворить свое любопытство!

- Нет, нет, Кейт, это не так, - тихо стал оправдываться он.

- Неужели ты не усвоил урока, Касл?! – распылялась детектив. – Кто извинялся передо мной за свое вмешательство?!

- Кейт, на этот раз все по-другому, – ответил Рик.

- Ну, конечно, Касл! – уже кричала Бекетт. - И ты не совал свой нос в мои дела!

- Кейт, я…

- Заткнись, Рик! – вновь перебила его Бекетт. – Ничего не хочу слышать. Я не желаю оставаться в этом доме ни на минуту! Не волнуйся, я возьму такси!

- Ну, уж нет! – наконец достаточно повысив голос, прикрикнул Касл. Он быстро пересек комнату и схватил Кейт за плечи.

- Отпусти меня немедленно! – вырываясь, вопила Бекетт.

- Я заключил сделку… - тихо сказал Рик.

По телу Бекетт прошла дрожь. Она смотрела в его голубые и вдруг такие холодные глаза и молча ждала, когда он продолжит.

- Один человек, имени которого я не знаю, несколько раз встречался со мной. Он сказал, что в деле твоей матери замешаны более влиятельные люди, чем просто продажные полицейские. Он сказал, что если ты продолжишь в этом копаться, тебя убьют… И сказал, что если ты мне не безразлична, я должен тебя сдержать…

Под конец рассказа голос Рика был тихим, но по-прежнему жестким. Кейт продолжала смотреть на него, пытаясь выровнять дыхание.

- Я знаю, что ты никогда не сможешь оставить дело своей мамы… Поэтому я решил сам им заняться. А ты бы просто была в безопасности…

- Я… Я 12 лет пыталась его раскрыть. Я стала лучшим детективом убойного отдела в городе. Но я до сих пор не нашла убийцу… А ты решил, что справишься? Ты? Писатель-детективщик? Избалованный ребенок?

- Кейт, пожалуйста…

- Да кто ты такой?! Какое право ты имеешь вмешиваться в мою жизнь и принимать за меня решения?! – кричала Бекетт.

- Потому что я не смогу жить без тебя! Когда ты умирала у меня на руках, я сам готов был распрощаться с жизнью! Кейт, прости, что скрывал это от тебя. Но я должен был. Я должен был тебя защитить!

- Снова действуя за моей спиной… Я не хочу тебя видеть... – сказала Кейт, отбросив руки Касла, и попыталась уйти.

- Хорошо, тихо согласился Рик и подхватил ее на руки.

Это нелепо, она его ненавидит. Она хочет уйти отсюда, от него, а он по-прежнему о ней заботиться…

- Поставь. Меня. На место! – со злобой сказала Бекетт, выделяя каждое слово. – Я еду домой.

- Нет, ты не едешь домой, - жестко ответил он. – Не хочешь меня видеть? Пожалуйста! Гостевая в твоем распоряжении…

- Касл!

- Нет!

Мужчина нес ее по лестнице наверх и, казалось, не замечал ударов. Рик зашел в комнату и опустил Кейт на пол. До того, как она успела что-то сказать, он уже вышел, тихо закрыв за собой дверь.

Бекетт была просто в ярости. Ее взбесило, что он говорит ей, что делать, а что нет. Она уже не маленькая, а он ей вообще никто! Она собиралась выбраться отсюда, и ей было абсолютно все равно, что она была в его одежде в то время, как ее собственная осталась внизу, в спальне. Кейт не очень хорошо помнила, как, но в кармане ее (его) штанов оказался не только мобильный детектива, но и ее ключи.

Бекетт вышла из комнаты. Она попробовала опереться на ногу и сразу же об этом пожалела. Волна боли прокатилась по ее лодыжке. Но ей это было не важно. Она должна уйти.

Как только Кейт свернула за угол, она налетела не препятствие в виде Касла.

- Блин, Кейт, какого черта! – выпалил Рик, когда две чашки кофе, которые он нес на подносе, вылились на их одежду. Печенье так же полетело на пол.

Бекетт смотрела на Касла и словно не замечала кофе, стекающего с нее. Касл вздохнул, поняв, что она не намерена с ним разговаривать. Да что он такого ужасного сделал, в конце концов? Скрыл правду? Да, подло. Но это для ее же блага…

- Входная дверь заперта на ключ. Твои попытки бесполезны, - сглотнув, сказал он. По телу Кейт, кажется, прокатилась новая волна гнева.

- Я тебя ненавижу… - процедила она, не моргнув и глазом. Минута, а может, десять прошли в гробовой тишине, нарушаемой лишь каплями, падающими с одежды.

- Пусть так. Зато ты жива, - ответил он, наконец, сделав паузу. – В гостевой тоже есть душ, - холодно сказал Касл. – Чистую одежду я сейчас принесу.

Затем он наклонился и стал собирать крошки и осколки на поднос. Кейт молча развернулась и вернулась в комнату, хлопнув дверью. Она прошла прямо в душ, не забыв хлопнуть и дверью ванны тоже. Скинув мокрую одежду, детектив встала под струи горячей воды и попыталась сдержать внезапно появившиеся слезы.


	7. Глава 7

Глава 7

Она пробыла в ванне не меньше часа, просто позволив эмоциями выйти наружу. Кейт уже не злилась на Рика так сильно. Он ведь пытался ее защитить, ведь он ее любит. Сегодняшнее утро обещало быть одним из первых их счастливых дней. Они начали встречаться. Так неожиданно и так быстро, но ведь они уже давно к этому шли. Они весь день прикасались друг к другу и целовались, но при этом оставались Бекетт и Каслом. Все должно было быть иначе. А в итоге… «Я тебя ненавижу» - единственное, что крутилось у нее в голове. Как она могла сказать такое любимому человеку… Злость Бекетт теперь была направлена и на нее саму.

Ещё немного постояв под душем, Кейт наконец почувствовала себя лучше. Выйдя из ванны, она обнаружила чистую голубую рубашку и легкие бежевые шорты. Ей не хотелось быть сейчас в его одежде. Но идти в его комнату за своей… Тоже не вариант.

Бекетт надела рубашку Касла. Она была огромной, как и предыдущая, но в ней Кейт по-прежнему чувствовала себя комфортно, возможно, даже слишком. Она уткнулась носом в воротник и сделала глубокий вдох. Это был совершенно невероятный аромат: запах приятного порошка перемешался с одеколоном Рика. Это было так по-домашнему… Детектив услышала, как в ее дверь постучали.

- Кейт? – робко спросил Рик.

- Что? – будучи все ещё погруженной в свои мысли, сказала Бекетт и развернулась к двери.

- Прости, я хотел… - Касл замолчал.

Он просто не мог ничего сказать. Он остолбенел. Рик уставился на Кейт, и только, когда его взгляд стал скользить вверх-вниз по ее телу, она поняла, что, кроме его рубашки на ней ничего не было. Белье не в счет. А шорты, которые он ей любезно предоставил, по-прежнему лежали на кровати. Как она могла забыть о том, что стоит в одной рубашке… Кейт старалась не покраснеть, но легкий румянец все же выступил на щеках. Спустя полминуты писатель, наконец, обрел дар речи.

- Ты невероятно красивая… - на выдохе произнес он.

- Касл, сейчас не подходящий момент для заигрываний, – прервала его Бекетт. - Я вроде сказала, что не хочу ни видеть, ни слышать тебя…

- Я… я вообще зашел пожелать спокойной ночи, - сказал Рик, приблизившись к ней на шаг. – Нет, вообще я хотел ещё раз извиниться, - шаг. – Мне, правда, правда, очень жаль, - шаг. – Скрывать что-то от человека, с которым готов делиться всем на свете – это настоящая пытка… - ещё шаг. - Если тебе что-то понадобится, то можешь меня позвать, а если я не услышу, то на сотовый, - закончил он, уже вплотную стоя возле нее.

Кейт стойко выдержала его взгляд. Его глаза опустились на ее губы. Рик осторожно наклонился и мягко поцеловал Кейт в щеку. Все ее тело сразу же откликнулось на это его действие. Но она по-прежнему была зла на него. Она ждала, пока он отстранится, но он вновь коснулся ее своими губами, на этот раз рядом с ухом. Бекетт позволила своим глазам закрыться. Она начинала забывать о том, что произошло ранее, когда почувствовала его теплое дыхание на коже. Ещё мгновение и рука Рика мягко легла на ее талию. Дыхание Кейт участилось. Она должна это остановить.

- Что… ты делаешь? - сказала она, понимая, как предательски дрожит ее голос.

- Желаю тебе спокойной ночи, - прошептал Рик ей в ухо.

- Касл…

- Я не могу тебе потерять… Все, чего я хочу, это быть с тобой, - тихо сказал он.

Кейт задыхалась. Вторая рука Касла коснулась ее бедра ниже рубашки и стала скользить вверх, утягивая ткань за собой.

- Касл! – резко оттолкнув Рика, выпалила Кейт. – Спокойной ночи, - сказала она, отвернувшись от него.

- Кейт, прости, я…

- Я сказала, спокойной ночи, Рик, - жестко повторила Бекетт.

Она физически ощущала его взгляд на себе. Она была уверена, что напоследок он вновь оценил ее вид в рубашке. Затем Касл тяжело выдохнул и вышел, закрыв дверь. Бекетт обернулась, где-то в глубине души надеясь, что Рик не ушел, но он сделал то, что она попросила.

Кейт вздохнула и присела на кровать. Она посмотрела на эти несчастные шорты, из-за которых все и произошло. Слишком много событий для одного дня… Бекетт переложила шорты на кресло и, выключив свет, легла в постель.

Она была измотана психологически, поэтому сразу же заснула. Хотя успела заметить, как холодно и жестко было в кровати без него… Ей удалось поспать где-то полтора часа, а затем ее сознание вернулось в реальность. Ещё час или два мысли не давали ей спать. Больше всего она думала о секретах и том, какие могут быть последствия, когда тайное станет явным… Голова Бекетт была готова взорваться, в горле пересохло. Кейт встала и прошла в ванну. Утолив жажду прямо из-под крана, она умылась холодной водой. Капли стали стекать по ее лицу, при этом, не давая никакого облегчения. Она закрыла глаза и тяжело вздохнула…

- «Нет… Нет, Кейт, пожалуйста, не умирай. Кейт, я люблю тебя. Я люблю тебя, Кейт…»

- «Я тебя ненавижу…»

Посмотрев на себя в зеркало, она вышла из ванной и направилась прочь из комнаты. Ее уже не заботило, что каждый шаг отзывался болью.

Выйдя из гостевой, Бекетт спустилась на первый этаж. В квартире было темно и тихо, а с кухни по-прежнему вкусно пахло курицей, которую они ели на ужин.

Пройдя через гостиную, Кейт остановилась возле двери в его комнату. Прислонившись, она попыталась услышать, есть ли какое-то движение за дверью или звук телевизора, но ее слух ничего не уловил. Она приоткрыла дверь.

Штора слегка подрагивала от ветра, а темнота комнаты была наполнена приятной свежестью ночи.

Тяжело сглотнув на пороге, Кейт, наконец, решилась войти. Она закрыла за собой дверь и сразу же погрузилась в комфортную тишину помещения, нарушаемую лишь звуками города за окном.

Детектив подошла к кровати и увидела, что Касл спит. Она смотрела на его безмятежное лицо, которое слабо освещалось луной, и продолжала бороться с собой. Внутри нее была настоящая эмоционально-интеллектуальная битва, которую она почти чувствовала физически. Изнутри Кейт разрывали четыре чувства. Во-первых, ей было стыдно за то, что она сама пришла в комнату к мужчине ночью. Да, это «во-первых», потому что для нее такие вещи никогда не были пустяком. Во-вторых, она чувствовала себя глупо из-за того, что сама сказала Каслу нет, а теперь стоит здесь. В-третьих, она все еще была расстроена из-за его секрета. Ну, и самое главное - она боялась. Боялась его реакции.

Кейт, пожалуй, ещё долго бы стояла так, в нерешительности, пока окончательно не поняла, что все то, что творится в ее голове сейчас, абсолютно неважно по сравнению с тем, что происходит в сердце. Она призналась себе в этом уже давно. Осталось признаться ему.

Бекетт тяжело выдохнула и села на постель Рика. Она закусила губу и посмотрела на него ещё раз. Небольшая улыбка заняла ее лицо, и тогда Кейт, наклонившись к спящему мужчине, нежно поцеловала его.

Касл начал бубнить что-то не разборчивое, в то время, как Кейт продолжала его мягко целовать. Когда Рик, наконец, оправился от сна и открыл глаза, она отклонилась от него, давая ему возможность сесть.

- Кейт? – спросил он удивленно. – Что ты здесь делаешь? И… - он сделал паузу, - прости, но мне показалось, или я действительно был разбужен поцелуем? – закончил он, слабо улыбнувшись.

- Нет, ты не ошибся, - начала она. – Мне нужно кое-что тебе сказать. Это очень важно. Возможно, ты на меня разозлишься, но я должна, - опустив глаза и играя с краем своей (его) рубашки, ответила Бекетт.

- Что случилось? – настороженно спросил он.

- Нет, ничего. Все в порядке. Просто выслушай, - выдохнула она. - Я была не справедлива по отношению к тебе. Я не могу обвинять тебя в том, что у тебя есть от меня секреты, ведь я сама не отличаюсь искренностью… - Кейт подняла глаза на Рика и, собравшись с духом, наконец, сказала:

- Я тоже тебя люблю…

Полминуты Касл молчал. В тот момент, когда она произнесла эти волшебные слова, его брови приподнялись и рот приоткрылся, чтобы что-то сказать, но он остановился. Рик изучал ее лицо. Это были самые долгие полминуты в жизни детектива. Но она терпеливо ждала. В конце концов, он ждал ее 4 года.

- Тоже? – спросил, наконец, Рик.

- Да. Тоже, - сглотнув, ответила она. – Я слышала тебя, Рик. Я помню, что ты мне сказал после выстрела. Я помню все. Просто я так боялась перемен. Я боялась, что если подпущу кого-то слишком близко, то этот человек обязательно уйдет из моей жизни. А я не смогу этого вынести. Я, наверно, всегда буду бояться, но я… Я, правда, хочу двигаться дальше. И когда я думаю о следующем шаге, единственный, кого я вижу рядом с собой - это ты. Если ты не хочешь больше быть со мной или ты зол на меня за ложь, то я пойму и уйду…

На последних словах голос Кейт сорвался. Рик все это время сидел, затаив дыхание. Ооо, как бы она хотела знать, о чем он думает в этот момент. Бекетт смотрела на Касла, а он на нее, но никто из них не произносил ни слова. Так прошли ещё несколько минут, которые оказались намного тяжелее предыдущих 30 секунд.

- Я догадывался об этом, - наконец, прервал тишину Касл. – Твои слова о чувствах, когда мы сидели на качелях, в парке, и ты просила меня вернуться… Я подумал, зачем бы тебе нужно было начинать этот разговор, если ты не помнила моих слов…

Он сделал паузу и, глубоко вздохнув, внимательно посмотрел на нее.

- Кейт, я понимаю. И я не сержусь. Просто тебе, действительно, не нужно было скрывать. Как и мне, не стоило… - сделав паузу, ответил он. – И прости, за то, что было в гостевой. Я просто не смог удержаться, - улыбнулся Рик. – Я не собираюсь давить на тебя. Я готов ждать. И если ты не будешь злиться на меня вечно, то я хочу попробовать «нас». Я слишком люблю тебя, чтобы так просто потерять.

Улыбка на его лице была мгновенно накрыта поцелуем. Касл почувствовал, как руки Бекетт обвивают его шею. Ещё секунда и Кейт, переместившись, оказалась сверху на нем, крепко прижимая Рика к себе. Он аккуратно обнял ее за талию и, поцеловав ещё раз, мягко отстранился.

- Кейт, я, правда, готов подождать. Ты не обязана, - сказал он, поцеловав ее кончик носа. - Как же твоя стена внутри?

- Да кого я обманываю, Рик, - ответила она, улыбнувшись, - ты уже давно пробрался за нее, - закончила Кейт и вновь вернулась к его губам.

Она перенесла свой вес так, чтобы сильнее нажать на ту часть его тела, которая была скрыта под одеялом. Рик выдохнул с небольшим рычанием и начал целовать Кейт с новой силой. Его руки ни на секунду не отрывались от ее тела, а ее (его) рубашка полетела на пол. Он на мгновение окинул взглядом ту невероятную красоту, что была у него в руках, и продолжил целовать. Мочка уха. Скула. Шея. Ключица. Рик спускался все ниже, а Кейт тем временем уже превратила его волосы в настоящий хаос. Она пробегала пальцами по его обнаженной груди и слабо царапала его спину, тем самым напрочь лишая его рассудка. Однако он не уступал. Ее словно током ударило, когда он очень нежно поцеловал ее шрам от выстрела на груди и второй, от операции, слева. В этих незначительных движениях было столько всего, чего нельзя было описать словами. Это можно было только прочувствовать. Кейт притянула его обратно к губам и прижалась ещё сильнее, если это вообще было возможно. В мгновение он перекатился и оказался сверху. Кейт улыбнулась напротив его губ, услышав, как тихий томный стон покидает их, в тот момент, когда она потянула его боксеры вниз…

Им столько ещё нужно обсудить, но это подождет. Теперь весь мир может подождать…


	8. Глава 8

Глава 8

Кейт медленно открывала глаза. Ей не хотелось просыпаться, но солнце за окном имело свое собственное мнение. Рука Рика покоилась на ее животе. Он крепко прижимал ее к себе, а размеренное дыхание щекотало ее шею. Кейт посмотрела на себя – по-прежнему абсолютно голая, а значит, он тоже. По ней прокатилась волна жара, и его обнаженная грудь, прижимающаяся к ее спине сильнее с каждым вдохом, не помогала успокоиться. Кейт улыбнулась прошлой ночи, чувствуя приятную усталость во всем теле. Затем она покраснела, вспомнив о том, какие конкретно вещи они делали вчера…

Тряхнув головой, Бекетт попыталась потихоньку выбраться из объятий Касла, но он вдруг удержал ее на месте.

- Куда? – сонно, но с улыбкой в голосе, сказал он.

- Я думала, ты спишь, - ответила она, разворачиваясь в его руках, - не хотела тебя будить.

- Я проснулся несколько минут назад, - сказал он и притянул ее для поцелуя.

Как бы она хотела до конца жизни получать такие поцелуи: с желанием, любовью, доверием, уважением… Так много было в простом поцелуе. Она была уверена, что не существует на свете и во всей Вселенной другого мужчины, способного ее ТАК целовать. Только Касл. Только Рик.

- Привет, - прошептал он ей в губы, когда отстранился.

- Привет, - ответила она и вновь нежно поцеловала.

- Так куда ты собиралась? – спросил он, стараясь сдержать беспокойство.

Но она это уловила. Кейт знала: Рик боится, что она вновь сделает шаг назад. Она могла бы с легкостью сделать вид, что прошлой ночи не было. Притвориться, как и с его признанием… Но она этого не хотела. Бекетт улыбнулась ему и ответила.

- Я никуда не убегу, Рик, - успокоила она его, - если только в ванну.

- Потому что не можешь покинуть эту квартиру? Не можешь ходить? – усмехнулся он.

- Потому что не хочу…

Касл прижал ее к себе и поцеловал.

- А можно присоединиться к вам в душе, детектив? – игриво спросил он.

- Ну… Если мы пойдем вместе, есть вероятность не помыться вовсе, - улыбнулась она.

Тихий стон, вызванный ее словами, сорвался с его губ. Она его дразнила, а значит, он должен был ответить чем-то.

- А ты против? – сказал он и медленно стал переворачивать ее на спину. Его губы стали скользить по ее шее. Ладно, он победил. Она не могла выровнять дыхание.

- Нет… - выдохнула она. – Не очень…

Касл резко поднялся и встал возле кровати. Кейт бросила в жар. Что ж, она оказалась права – он был абсолютно голый. Рик помог ей подняться.

- Как твоя нога? – спросил он, аккуратно поставив ее на ноги и обняв за талию.

- Вообще-то, отлично, - ответила она озадаченно.

- Почему ты удивлена?

- Потому что, когда я спускалась вчера вечером к тебе, каждый шаг отдавался болью.

- Ох, Кейт, ну, зачем ты… Надо было меня позвать. Я бы…

Он не успел договорить. Она уже целовала его, превращая его волосы в ещё больший беспорядок.

- Ты слишком много говоришь, - улыбнулась она. – Больше действий.

Их поцелуй набирал силу. Простынь, укрывавшая ее, сползла на пол. Рик отстранился от Кейт и, окинув голодным взглядом ее обнаженное тело, подхватил на руки.

- В душ. Сейчас же.

За завтраком они как обычно болтали и смеялись. Никто из них не чувствовал неловкость, что очень радовало Бекетт. Чуть позже она вновь сидела за столом и наблюдала за тем, как Касл моет посуду. Она снова была в его одежде, снова утро, завтрак, поцелуи. Правда, теперь добавился ещё и душ. Кейт закусила губу. Вовсе не обязательно краснеть каждый раз при воспоминаниях об их…играх.

Пока Рик рассказывал забавный случай о том, как он шел в смокинге по городу, но при этом был абсолютно босой, Кейт встала со стула. Странно, но ее лодыжка уже не болела так сильно. Похоже, вчерашняя ночь дала облегчение не только покалеченной душе, но и телу. Бекетт тихонько приблизилась к Каслу и… резко схватила его за задницу. Писатель явно не ожидал, что Кэтрин Бекетт может вести себя, как он. Тарелка с грохотом упала обратно в раковину. Рик развернулся и посмотрел на Кейт. Она по-прежнему кусала свою нижнюю губу.

- И это я веду себя как маленький? – улыбнулся он, притягивая ее для поцелуя.

- Мне кажется, у меня проблема, - сказала она, оторвавшись от его губ. Он вопросительно на нее посмотрел. – Я не могу держать свои руки при себе рядом с тобой.

Касл усмехнулся и поцеловал ее ещё раз.

- Знакомое чувство. Только можно я домою посуду и сделаю нам кофе?

- Какой чистюля, - подколола она. – Я должна что-то с этим сделать. Я должна перетащить тебя на сторону зла, - сказала Кейт, засунув руки в задние карманы его штанов.

- Терпение, детектив, - ответил он и, оторвав ее от земли, вновь донес до стула.

- Тебе не надоело? – улыбнулась она.

- Я намерен делать это до конца своих дней, - серьезно ответил он. Кейт сглотнула, не ожидая такого ответа.

«Он действительно намекнул на свадьбу?», - подумала Бекетт. – «Или это просто женское воображение…».

Рик улыбнулся, увидев ее реакцию, и снова встал к раковине. Домыв посуду, он, как и собирался, стала делать кофе. Кейт заметила, как Касл вытащил конфеты и печенье из шкафчика. Нет, ну, теперь она точно не могла усидеть на месте.

Вновь тихонько подкравшись, она схватила маленькое печенье и быстро отправила его в рот.

- Кейт! – усмехнулся Рик. На этот раз он закинул ее на плечо, отчего Бекетт засмеялась.

- Не мешай, я почти доделал эту красоту, - сказал он, вновь помещая ее на стул.

Как только он вернулся к чашкам, Бекетт в мгновение оказалась за его спиной и на этот раз выхватила конфетку.

- Ну, все, Кэтрин Бекетт! – засмеялся Касл. – Теперь у тебя неприятности! Отдай конфету!

- Какую конфету? – спросила Кейт, медленно пятясь назад.

- Вон ту, что ты держишь в руке, - улыбался он, приближаясь.

- Ах, эту? – сказала она, разворачивая обертку.

- Да, эту, - ответил он, делая ещё шаг.

Кейт посмотрела на обертку.

- Прости, она с вишней… Как раз в моем вкусе, - усмехнулась она и быстро съела это шоколадное счастье.

С торжествующей улыбкой Бекетт стояла возле стола и ждала его ответного хода. Она ждала игры, но то, что произошло дальше, было намного лучше.

Рик за секунду сократил расстояние между ними и поцеловал ее. Его руки соскользнули на ее бедра, и он поднял ее, усадив на стол. Этого она точно не ожидала, но теперь их невозможно было остановить. Кейт пробежалась пальцами вниз по его груди и затем потянула футболку Касла наверх. Он быстро снял ее через голову и кинул черт знает куда, вновь вернувшись к ее губам. Бекетт не хватало воздуха от его жадных поцелуев, но ей было все равно. Черт, да ее не волновал даже кухонный стол, который сейчас будет использован не по назначению! А его рубашка - единственное, что было на ней – лишилась пуговиц одним резким движением.

- Кто-то… что-то… говорил… про терпение, - задыхаясь, сказала она и стала стягивать с Рика штаны.

- Я не могу… заставлять… любимую ждать, - с таким же сбившимся дыханием ответил он и вновь поцеловал.


End file.
